Gone Fishing
by Ya Boy Guzma
Summary: Nobody told Faba how hard it was to get a Corsola's cries for help to attract a Mareanie. He'll find out the hard way.


**Greetings all. It's ya boy.**

 **Something about the trailers for Sun and Moon made me question whether I would like the villains at all; they're now some of my favourites. This is partly inspired by my love for one in particular, Faba, and partly by the frustration I feel trying to find rare Pokemon in S.O.S Battles. God it's annoying.**

 **Enjoy the show!**

 **(***)**

"Everyone, could I have your attention please?"

The call came from a voice all the Aether Foundation Employees immediately recognised, and the crowd gathered near the service counters in the Entrance of Aether Paradise all turned at once to see their caring and kindly Assistant Branch Chief, Wicke.

Wicke cleared her throat and smiled at the large crowd in front of her. "Thank you everyone! Now I know we're all working very hard at the moment, and the conservation team are doing a fantastic job, but I have a special mission from President Lusamine, and I need a volunteer. Would anyone be so kind?"

The crowd before her looked a little nervous, and she realised that a lot of them were aware of what some of Madam President's 'special missions' entailed exactly; she didn't blame them for being put off. One of the Employees stepped forward though and coughed. "Um, Miss Wicke, what exactly do we have to do?"

"Well, President Lusamine saw what the Corsola team were doing and was really impressed, but she needs to know a little more about what the problem is with them being hunted by Mareanie in the wild. So if someone could go and catch-"

"Catch a Mareanie? Is that all, Wicke?"

There were tuts from a couple of the Employees at the dismissive tone of the loud voice from the person who had suddenly arrived in the lift, and a couple of Employees tittered at the sight of the funny little man with the creepy green glasses and stupid little beard (one of the lab workers had told him Lusamine said he would look good with facial hair. Oh how they laughed).

Wicke smiled. "Branch Chief Faba! Well, it isn't exactly all, you see, because-"

Faba interrupted her. "How hard can it be, Wicke? Catching a simple Mareanie? Would you really waste our staff's time on something so menial?"

"Well, Faba, I-"

"That's Branch Chief Faba to you! Now look here," Faba said, turning to address the staff, "you all carry on as you are and leave this to me. I am a professional, a craftsman, and as Aether Paradise's last line of defence I alone will tackle Madam President's emergencies! As you were!"

"Branch Chief Faba, you really must know-"

"Where to find a Mareanie? Why, by fishing in Melemele Sea, correct?"

"Of course, but-"

"I will return in little time at all, Wicke! Tell Madam President I will have her Mareanie soon!" Faba called over his shoulder, as he stamped away towards the docks. Wicke looked frustrated for a moment, trying to find the right thing to say, before just sighing and walking back off to her desk.

Faba was oblivious to her frustration and to the sniggering of some of the Employees as they filed back to work, rubbing his hands with glee. "Yes, this is a perfect opportunity! I, Branch Chief Faba, can find Madam Lusamine's precious Mareanie and be the hero of the hour! One more accolade to add to the pile of reasons why I deserve to be Branch Chief!"

"Sir, you've walked past the boat," the Aether Employee sat at the wheel of the boat in the docks called, as Faba stopped to realise he had nearly walked off the end of the pier.

"Why didn't you tell me, you foolish man? Now get this boat to Melemele Island and fast! This won't take long!"

 **(***)**

 _An hour later..._

"Why is this Sea such a hellish place?!"

Faba was not having a good time. After the boat driver turned around and left him on the dock in Hau'oli City, he realised he didn't have access to a Ride Pokemon, so had to acquire a Ride Pager for the greater good of the Aether Foundation by bribing a young Trainer with expensive malasadas. After struggling emphatically with his Lapras mount, and nearly crashing it onto the beach, Faba had finally found a place to fish... only to drop his rod in the water the second he tried to cast. Having fallen off of Lapras the second he tried to collect it, the drenched Branch Chief was not happy.

"Right," Faba said, through gritted teeth, "find a Corsola, use an Adrenaline Orb, catch the Mareanie! How hard can it be?"

 **(***)**

 _An hour later..._

"FINALLY!" Faba shouted, startling the Corsola he had fished up from the sea floor with his shout. "It's been so long!"

Throwing his Hypno's Pokeball at the Corsola to engage in battle, Faba slumped in his chair on Lapras' back; he had eaten all the malasadas he had spare, and it had taken so long to find the Corsola. This was not what he had expected, but finally, as Hypno's Seismic Toss brought Corsola down to a sliver of HP, he could get on with the job and impress President Lusamine again.

The Branch Chief reached into his pocket and dangled a chain of blue Adrenaline Orbs in front of the face of the cowering Corsola, grinning as he thought to himself how it would all be over soon. "It's time for you to call for help! Soon I'll be able to go home!"

 **(***)**

 _Four hours later..._

The sun was setting as Faba applied another Max Ether to his Hypno. He had, in his opinion, passed through the stages of anger, frustration and tears into that blissful, serene calm on the other side. He had defeated over a hundred Corsola who had been summoned by the cries for help into an SOS Battle. Hypno had levelled up twice and ran out of PP for Psychic three times. He was starving. And the Mareanie was nowhere to be found.

In truth, Faba was like a volcano waiting to erupt.

The original Corsola mewled a pitiful cry once again, and Faba's tired eyes almost missed the blue flash in the water until it popped out besides the Corsola.

The Branch Chief stared at the newcomer. The newcomer stared at Faba.

"YES!" Faba screamed, pointing at the Mareanie, startling the Lapras he was riding and waking it up after it fell asleep. "You came! You finally came! Hypno, it's time!"

"Hyp-no?"

Faba cackled deliriously as he saw the anemone-like Pokemon finally sat before him, the joy at finally finding one after so long getting to him. "At last! I, Faba, have found you! I have waited so long for this!"

Mareanie looked passively at the face of the creepy human sat on the back of the Lapras before him. Mareanie looked passively at the quivering Corsola in front of him, left with one health point and shivering in fear. Mareanie looked at the pile of knocked-out Corsola surrounding the original one, over a hundred Coral Pokemon out cold in the swell as a result of Faba's hunt. Mareanie looked at Hypno. Hypno looked at Mareanie.

Mareanie decided today was not a good day to feed on Corsola.

"No!" Faba yelled, as Mareanie turned and dove back beneath the water, swimming away from him. "After all this! I will not allow it! Hypno, get him!"

Hypno looked at its master as if to ask what was going through his head, especially knowing that Faba could have sent his Bruxish to do this, but on seeing the mad anger on Faba's face, Hypno decided arguing wasn't an option. The Hypnosis Pokemon jumped into the water to chase Mareanie, but Hypno's swimming ability was frankly terrible, and as Hypno floundered in the bay, Mareanie disappeared out of sight. With Hypno distracted, the Corsola took the opportunity to use Recover, and then dived back underwater to flee the ranting Aether admin.

"Curse you, Mareanie!" Faba screamed, shaking his fist to the horizon as Hypno gave up and started paddling in the water just to keep afloat. "You'll regret the day you ever crossed Branch Chief Fab-aaaah!"

Faba's screams were punctuated by the fact that he had stood up in his chair to shout, making his Lapras mount rock backwards and sending him flying into the water of Melemele Sea to join his Hypno. Spitting out a mouthful of seawater and clutching his precious sunglasses in his fist, he turned to the setting sun on the horizon and continued to shake his fist at the distant sea Mareanie had fled to. "I will make you pay!"

 **(***)**

"Wicke?"

Wicke looked up from her desk to see Lusamine in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently. "Yes, Madam President?"

"Have you seen Faba anywhere? One of the employees is asking after him."

Wicke nodded. "Oh yes, I remember now! Faba volunteered to go and find a Mareanie for us to study. You know, the Corsola project?"

Lusamine frowned. "You sent Faba out to go and find that?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"Hmm. I don't think Faba knows that you're more likely to find rare Pokemon in bubbling fishing spots."

"Oh. I see."

"Did you know that there's only a one in a hundred chance chance if you don't use a bubbling fishing spot?"

"Of course, Madam President," Wicke said.

"You know there's then only a one in a hundred chance, in one of those spots, that Mareanie will ever appear when a Corsola calls for help?"

"I did."

"Did you tell Faba that before he left?"

Wicke paused, and gasped when she realised. "Oh no! I didn't... Oh dear. Do you think he'll be upset?"

"Oh yes." Lusamine turned to leave the room, paused, and turned back to her Assistant Branch Chief. "Wicke?"

"Yes, Madam President?"

Lusamine's grin was evil. "Good job."

 **(***)**

 **A/N- And there we go. I do love Faba.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated- flaming not so much, but whether you have constructive criticism or high praise, I would love to hear it. If you're feeling particularly kind and want to favourite as well, I would be very happy indeed!**

 **Ya boy, out.**


End file.
